Sangre y Amor
by mikan-chan18
Summary: Natsume esta herido y Mikan lo encuentra una habitacion Natsume delirante y bromista y una mikan muy decidida los dos con las hormonas alteradas imposible no saber que pasara algo.


**Hola a todas y todos bueno aqui un fic que escribi sinceramente me ha salido muy muy mal ya que es el primer fic que escribo de este modo pero si no es mucho pedir me gustaria que me diesen su mas cincera critica **

**bueno los personages no me pertenece TT son de su autora una pena sinceramente** **pero que le vamos a hacer no se puede hacer nada**

**bueno espero que os guste y a disfrutar**

**si hay algo que no hos ha quedado claro dentro del fic me lo decis con un rebiew y yo os lo explicare **

**Detalles adicionales: la historia se relata en un momento que los personajes tienen entre 15 y 16 años así que son más maduros tanto físicamente como psicológicamente**

_**Sangre y Amor**_

PDV natsume

Ya llevaba una hora corriendo por aquel bosque oscuro, sentía la vista nublada y las piernas débiles debido al agotamiento.

Necesitaba descansar, mis fuerzas me abandonaban, pero no podía detenerme no hasta que no saliese del bosque norte y llegase a mi habitación, donde

estaría a salvo y nadie me descubriría, sólo quedaban unos metros, veía el límite del bosque con claridad. Un último esfuerzo es lo que pensaba, pero no

podía, mis piernas no aguantaron mi peso, mis parpados se cerraban pesadamente y todo se volvía oscuro.

Lo último que logre divisar fue una pequeña figura que venía hacia mí corriendo gritando mi nombre con desespero-

NATSUME…

PDV Mikan

Hacía días que Natsume no aparecía por clase, estaba preocupada y no podía dormir, así que para aclarar mi cabeza salí a dar un paseo, cuando estaba

cerca del bosque norte oí un ruido procedente de su interior, fue entonces cuando le vi allí, a unos metros de mi estaba Natsume cayendo al suelo sin

fuerzas, asustada fui corriendo hacia él, estaba todo sudoroso, con terribles temblores y convulsiones que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, a su alrededor

una mancha escarlata se iba formando lentamente, tiñendo la hierba de rojo.

Asustada el primer impulso que tuve fue el de salir corriendo a buscar ayuda, pero, viendo a natsume tan indefenso y sufriendo no quise dejarlo solo,

además si lo que quería era ayuda de un adulto o que lo llevasen a un hospital, ¿porque había venido por el bosque norte cuando nadie pasa por allí

normalmente? lo único que pude deducir fue que quería hacer como siempre encerrarse en su habitación y que no lo encontrasen, siempre solo, sin

confiar en nadie, porque no se fiaba un poco más de ella, no lo entendería jamás pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, con cuidado de no moverlo

más de lo estrictamente necesario pase uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros ocasionando que soltase un leve gemido, ignorando este último

sonido, lo lleve casi a rastras hasta mi habitación. Una vez dentro, rápidamente lo deposite con cuidado en la cama, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a curarle

las heridas, estaba asustada y temblorosa, no sabía cuan grave podía estar, pero su vida dependía de cómo hiciese mi trabajo, lentamente empecé a

desabrocharle la camisa botón a botón, procurando no tocarlo y hacerle daño, su respiración agitada junto con pequeños gemidos de dolor me indicaba

que estaba muy grave, lentamente fui llegando hasta el último botón, a medida que descendía mi respiración se aceleraba, sabía que no era momento de

sentirse emocionada, que su vida corría peligro, pero el mero hecho de verle sin camisa hacia que todos los colores subieran a mi cara, pero en cuanto

retire la tela todo la vergüenza y la timidez desapareció haciéndome palidecer. Ante mí se hallaba un torso con los músculos perfectamente definidos, que

te invitaban a acariciarlos manchados de sangre proveniente de un profundo corte en el abdomen, era una herida profunda y larga, la sangre salía fluida y

sin pausa, manchando lentamente las sábanas blancas de mi cama, de pronto un gemido salió de su boca haciéndome reaccionar, tenía que detener la

hemorragia si no quería que muriese desangrado, cogí el botiquín de emergencia y con la ayuda de varios cojines conseguí incorporar a Natsume,

lentamente con cuidado de no hacerle daño desinfecte la herida y la vende lo mejor que supe, en cuanto termine lo deposite delicadamente en el colchón

y le refresque la frente con un paño húmedo para que le bajase la fiebre, no sabía si todo eso serviría, la duda atenazo mi corazón haciéndome dar

cuenta de que tal vez lo perdería, en ese instante una gran tristeza sacudió mi interior, las lágrimas acudieron fluidamente a mi ojos, convirtiendo mis

mejillas en pequeños charcos de agua salada que caían gota a gota encima del cuerpo desnudo he inerte de Natsume, de pronto empezó a revolverse y

poco a poco los parpados empezaron a despegarse y dejaron ver unos enormes ojos rubí nublados por la fiebre y el dolor, justo entonces mi corazón dio

un brinco y se llenó de esperanzas y gratitud por haber echo que reaccionase, mis lágrimas dejaron de ser de tristeza para pasar a ser de alegría, de

felicidad y de dicha porque él había despertado.

PDV Natsume

Cuando recupere la consciencia note mi mente entumecida, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero mucho menos que antes, y algo húmedo estaba mojándome el

pecho, con mucho esfuerzo entre abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fueron unos acuosos ojos marrones pertenecientes a la persona más importante para

mí, al verla llorar algo en mi corazón se rompió, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le había pasado algo? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía en ese momento es que tenía

que consolarla no podía dejarla llorar, con mucho esfuerzo levante el brazo y retire las cristalinas lágrimas que surcaban aquel hermoso rostro, sus ojos

demostraban alivio, intente sonreír, pero lamentablemente solo me salió una mueca de dolor, entonces la oí, de aquellos seductores y carnoso labios salió

una voz dulce y melodiosa, capaz de hacer que cualquier mortal en la tierra se moviese para oírla, pero esa voz era para mí y para nadie más, así que los

demás no podían saber que tan magnifica es, ni ahora ni nunca-

-Natsume, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo o beber? ¿Cómo te has herido? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Necesitas

cualquier cosa? – Ahí estaba ella con todas sus atenciones y preguntas de siempre, tan curiosa como de costumbre, pero que más daba, así era como me

gustaba y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, entonces decidí gastarle una pequeña bromita, consciente de que simplemente se sonrojaría y me llamaría

estúpido como hacia siempre-

- bueno sí que quiero algo… - pude decir entrecortadamente

-¿Qué es? are lo que sea

- En ese caso… bésame.

PDV Mikan

-¿Qué es? Are lo que sea- dije con toda la decisión del mundo si él quería algo yo se lo daría fuese lo que fuese.

- En ese caso… bésame- mientras decía eso sonrió de una forma muy sensual, instantáneamente todos los colores me subieron a la cara el corazón se me

acelero asta velocidades que nunca creí que pudiese alcanzar, un calor sofocante inundo todo mi cuerpo nublando mi mente, Natsume me había pedido

que le besase, el mismo Natsume que siempre se metía conmigo, el que seguramente nunca se daría cuenta de que le amo con locura, ese Natsume me

había pedido un beso, y ese era mi primer beso, pero si él quería que le besase yo no sería la que se negase, así que reuní todo el coraje que tenía y

lentamente me incline hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, instantáneamente fui correspondida, era un beso inocente y tierno, dulce y suave, en el que

yo transmitía todo el amor que sentía por él, mi corazón era un remolino de sensaciones amor, pasión, deseo, esperanza, duda, gratitud; temor… y

muchas otras cosas que no fui capaz de identificar.

Cuando nos faltó el oxígeno nos separamos respirando de forma inconstante y agitada, nos quedamos mirando en silencio sin saber que decir rojos por la

vergüenza del momento y la falta de oxígeno.

PDV Natsume

En cuanto le pedí que me besase obtuve la reacción deseada, inmediatamente se puso rojo escarlata y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahora solo faltaba su

grito de costumbre, pero en lugar de eso vi alucinado como lentamente cerraba los ojos y me besaba, por un momento no supe que hacer, pero allí

estaba yo, siendo besado por la chica de mis sueños, que otra cosa podía hacer que corresponderle, nada, así que me deje llevar por el momento y le

correspondí era un beso suave y tierno exactamente como era ella, sentí tantas cosas en ese instante que nunca sabré definirlas, cuando nos faltó el

oxígeno nos separamos por necesidades puramente fisiológicas nos quedamos mirando rojos y agitados, estaba tan bella y yo tan débil a causa de la

herida y la fiebre que sin poder evitarlo le dije lo que sentía-

Mikan, yo te amo- cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir me arrepentí, me iba a rechazar, como había sido tan estúpido de declararme,

temeroso me la quede mirando, esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar-

¿No es una broma verdad?

No, no lo es

Oh Natsume, yo también te amo.

PDV Mikan

De repente Natsume rompió el silencio y dijo lo último que me espero oír de sus labios-

Mikan, yo te amo- en ese instante mi corazón se paró, Natsume me había dicho que me amaba, no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, pero y si fuese una

broma que tenía que asegurarme-

¿No es una broma verdad?

No, no lo es- cuando me dijo eso no cupe en mi de gozo, me amaba, él me amaba, como yo a él.

Oh Natsume, yo también te amo

Te amo con locura, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo, tu siempre estabas burlándote de mí y eso, por ese motivo nunca me atreví a decírtelo ¿Natsume cómo

puedo creer en tus palabras?

No me contesto simplemente se acercó a mí y me beso, era un beso cargado de pasión, de amor, de sentimientos correspondidos que inundaban la

habitación como los rayos del sol por la mañana, esta vez cuando nos separamos no nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que hacer porque nuestros

corazones lo tenían muy claro –

-TE AMO – dijimos al unísono no hacían falta más palabras eso bastaba, ambos lo sabíamos, ambos lo sabemos, nos amamos y eso es suficiente, antes,

ahora y siempre.

**FIN**

**espero que hos haya gustado y plis dejadme algun rebiew siempre me hacen muchisima ilusion incluso si solo son quejas ok bueno un beso a todo el que se lo haya leido y gracias por aguantar un escrito tan mal echo.**


End file.
